My Love for you will Continue Forever
by Majin-Bulma
Summary: Gohans Gone for 5 months, and this is How Videl is feeling, her feelings towards him. Its pretty stupid. So.... If u do Read it. review, anything u want. -


My Love for you will Continue Forever  
  
I thought we were happy… I thought we loved each other. I thought he loved me. I thought it would last forever... I did everything for him. I gave everything up to be with him. I wanted nothing but him. I trusted him. But most of all…. I loved him… I love him more than life itself…  
  
Every time we saw, spoke or talked… I was so giddy and happy. I was oblivious to the world itself when with him. That's how big he affected me…  
  
Anything he wanted, I would do my hardest to give him. Whatever he wanted to do I would let him and support it. I would… Anything. It didn't matter, as long as I was with him nothing mattered. As long as he loved me, I would give everything and anything up for him…  
  
I wish… We could talk one last time, a message, anything!   
  
I go back and think of some of the times, that affect me now.   
  
' I love you, but sometimes I feel that you don't feel the same.'   
  
He mailed me once.   
  
I do! I love you so much! Words can't describe how much you mean to me! I wish I could go back in time and prove it! That's how much I love you! Change all the bad things I've done! Make life better for us both! Make more of what it was! I love you so much! If I could I would go back in time and prove it! I would! Anything you wanted! Anything you asked! I'd do it! ANYTHING!   
  
I now have let the tears slide down my face as I stare at the ceiling in my room thinking…  
  
5 months since we last spoke… 5 whole months of pain and torture not being with you, not speaking. Crying at late nights, thinking of what went wrong. Why you left…  
  
Why… Why did you leave me…  
  
It was I, wasn't it? I was just an embarrassment to you… I understand… I'm stupid and immature… Overdramatic… Just a burden on you… I'm so sorry… I am! I wish I could change that! Change me! To be someone you would want!   
  
I told him I was sorry that at times it didn't seem like I feel the same way… Told him I would be more mature and anything he wanted me to be, told him I loved him more than anything.   
  
The reply back…  
  
' I love you more than my family combined. I would never want you to be someone your not, I love you for who you are…'   
  
Such a fool I am… Still loving what will never be again… Loving someone I will never speak or hear from again… How could I…   
  
Get over it they tell me. Forget him! He's a jerk!   
  
No! Don't call him that! He isn't! He's the most sweetest person I've ever known!   
  
5 months… No word from him… Nothing…   
  
I wish all the pain would go away…   
  
On the phone we'd speak, mostly him though… I would always think whatever I said would be stupid… I never wanted to sound stupid around him. Always embarrassed if I said the wrong things…….   
  
" Hi!" He would call me.   
  
" Hi!" I would answer back with joy in my voice! I loved talking with him!   
  
" What are you up to?"  
  
" Nothing. You?"   
  
" Playing a game and talking to you of course." He spoke to me with a bit of excitement and adventure in his voice…  
  
Oh gods… his voice… The most addicting thing in the world… The most beautiful voice I've ever heard… I loved it… I love him…   
  
His voice would just make me melt, the way he talked… Gods… How you torment me so. Have you not done enough harm on your pitiful creation? Why do you hate me so?  
  
And the conversation would go on and on as long as it could… Until I would always be knocked off by another. Sometimes the conversations would go on for an hour, sometimes 5 minutes, 15… I always had to get off… It was so embarrassing….   
  
The last thing he would say on the phone to me was…  
  
" I love you alright?" He said adoringly.   
  
" I love you too." I would always reply with a smile…  
  
Those words he spoke to me… Always replaying in my head. Wondering if any of it was true… Gods…  
  
I loved him so much. He loved me I loved him we got together… He started the beautiful relationship we had. Then… Left me… Broke my heart…  
  
I've never loved anything or anyone as much as him… I cry and cry praying he would talk to me once again. Anything. To yell at me… Just to here him one last time… Not one word since 5 months ago…   
  
It's killing me… And every time someone tells me that they love me… I…. cant find myself to believe it anymore. I cant find myself to say those words to any one anymore. No meaning. I have come to believe that there is no such thing as true love! All the divorces… The woman and men cheating on the other!   
  
' I Love You' that word is misused so much… They say it in vain. With no meaning! It's so addicting to say those three little words… 'I love you…' For heavens sake… No one should be able to use those words! Only those who do, do truly feel that way about the other. Just like I had! I didn't misuse those three words… I don't believe I did. If I did, would I just be over all this? Would I not care if he were gone? Would I not hurt? Would I not feel the pain that was bestowed upon me?   
  
He hurt me so much… It's so hard… No one can understand how much pain I feel.   
  
I know crying about it wont bring him back… It just hurts so much… reading the mail I have received in the past…  
  
We fit so perfectly together… like a puzzle… That's what I believe….   
  
Was he not happy? Was it something I did? Why did he just leave without telling me? Why do I hurt so much? WHY!  
  
Our last conversation…  
  
' Are you mad at me?"   
  
I believe I wrote. That's when I was beginning to fell he did not care for me anymore. It was when we hadn't spoken for about a month. He'd stop calling… Barely talked…   
  
" No, I'm not mad at you." He replied back about a couple weeks later I believe. I forget what else was said…   
  
The last email I received from him…   
  
Want to know that last I sent to him?   
  
It goes, exactly… well pretty much…  
  
Dear Friend…  
  
Hi… It's me yet again… I am truly sorry for being such a nuisance. I would just like to say… I am sorry for doing my wrongs and being a ghastly person, I hate myself for it, believe me I do. You may be annoyed with the emails. I'm sure you are… I am sorry as well for that.  
  
I should have known right? I am sorry for what I have done, I hope one day you can forgive me for that and not hate me if you do, as I'm sure you do though. I am glad I met you and had the chance to be with you for almost a year. I understand if we never speak to one another again or I receive an email, it is all right, like I said I understand completely.  
  
Maybe I am being over dramatic? I do believe I know what's going on. You should have just told me, I again, would have understood. I am probably sounding really gay and making a fool of myself once again, so I will wrap this up so you can play your games or whatever.~ I truly hope you will live a happy life with your friends and family. I will no longer infuriate you or anything such as that.   
  
*Love You Always And Forever*  
  
~Gohan~  
  
And…. I hadn't received an email, mail, or a phone call. Nothing… that was written… about two to three months ago…   
  
I love him… Always will… I'm glad we spent what time we had together… I hope he is living a happy life.   
  
All the things we had said to each other I cherish. Every last word…   
  
You know what… If he did come back, and ask to be with me again, I wouldn't hesitate. Let him back into my life with open arms, no questions asked.   
  
I am going to end this now…   
  
The days will go by more and more, and hopefully, in some point in my life… We will talk together once again. As Friends, or lovers, it truly doesn't matter. I just need him, he was everything to me…   
  
We will have to wait and see now wont we? I still have somewhat of hope left… And now… Goodbye… And Remember. If you love someone just as I had. Love them, show them, and prove it. Tell them how much you love them; don't let him or her go. Cause once there gone… There's no going back and you will regret it just like I am...   
  
~ Videl Satan~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, there…. Well, its me Bulma again ~_^   
  
Heh, this is actually how… my feelings for someone and a relationship went for me. I thought… I don't know… Those messages are real. And I wish I had of gotten that advice from someone. My last paragraph ~_^ Alrighty. I'm sure not much people are reading this retarded story. But hey, that's ok. ^-^ If you are… and you love someone like that… Stick with the last sentences in the last paragraph…   
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


End file.
